The Backup Plan
by Writer-Supreme
Summary: After the fourth great shinobi war was won, Naruto was looking forward to a life of peace. But one day he is suddenly transported to another dimension, one where the war never happened. Will Naruto ever find a way back home? Or is he stuck there forever?


Chapter 1: Arrival

"Damnit! Tsunade's going to kill me!" Yelled a seventeen year old Naruto Uzumaki as he sped through the forest. Naruto had absolutely no idea how he had ended up in the forest outside of the hidden leaf village and he really didn't care. The most important thing on his mind was to get to the south construction site of the village in the next four minutes so he could keep his head on his shoulders.

Even after the fourth great shinobi war had ended in victory, the village had paid a heavy price, namely all of it's buildings. The entire shinobi force of the village under the rank of special jonin had been put onto the team that would rebuild the village.

That included genin like himself Naruto reminded himself bitterly. He defeats Madara Uchiha and practically wins them the war and they still can't promote him because he hasn't taken the stupid test. Anger now fueling him he pushed chakra into his legs. He was going to get there early and have a 'chat' with his current hokage.

The trees suddenly diverted and a dirt path appeared. Naruto jumped down from the trees and started running along the path. As he was mulling over his speech to Tsunade his mind vaguely registered the gates to the leaf as he ran past them.

Then his ears picked up a sound he hadn't heard in a long time, the sound of civilians walking through the streets on their daily routines. This caused Naruto to look up and try to figure out what the civilians were so calm about and a small gasp escaped his lips as he took in his surroundings.

The village hidden in the leaves had been rebuilt. Naruto could only stare at all of the colorful buildings that he hadn't seen in over a year. There were people standing in the middle of the path conversing happily with friends. There were people ordering from shops that Naruto was sure hadn't been there before.

He suddenly felt himself run straight into something solid and topple over with it. There was a feminine yell of surprise as he collapsed. Naruto threw his arms our in front of him to cushion his fall and found himself face to face with Hinata Hyuga.

Her expression soon went from surprised and embarrassed to enraged, an expression Naruto had never seen on Hinata before. Hinata's knee suddenly shoved itself into Naruto's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Seeing an opportunity Hinata pushed her legs under Naruto so the underside of her sandals were pressing against his chest.

Hinata then pushed the extremely confused Naruto off of her and sent him flying back several feet. Naruto attempted to pick himself up and make sense of the situation, but Hinata was already standing over him.

"Unsightly pervert." She spat, taking out a kunai. The sight of the very pointy and dangerous object snapped Naruto out of his stupor.

"Wait, wait, wait, this is a misunderstanding!" he said holding his hands in front of his face. Hinata bent over him and slowly looked him over. Suddenly there was a hint of recognition in her eyes. Her lips formed a smile as she broke out into laughter. This only made Naruto more confused then he already was, what exactly was funny about the situation they were in?

"Still working on that sexy jutsu, eh Naruko? Well it's butt ugly but you had me fooled into thinking you were a different person." She held out a hand, which Naruto hesitantly took.

"W-well I have t-to go..." Naruto stuttered out.

"Alright then, can't keep the hokage waiting can we?" Hinata said with a smile before jumping onto the roof next to them and speeding away. Naruto glanced over to the massive tower that was the Hokage mansion. Maybe he would get some answers there.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto roared, kicking in the door to the Hokage's office. "When the hell was the village fixe-" But he cut himself off when he glanced to the desk in the office. There sat Hiruzen Sarutobi, third hokage of the hidden leaf village, acting as if he hadn't died nearly four years ago.

Hiruzen looked over the papers he was currently studying and raised an eyebrow,

"Why are you dressed like that Naruko?" He asked. Naruto could only stare at the hokage before saying quietly,

"You should be dead." This had to be a trick, or a genjutsu. Naruto formed a hand seal and shouted "Release!" but the room stayed the same and the hokage just gave him a confused glance.

"I assure you, Naruko, there are no genjutsu in this room." Naruto wouldn't listen to this imposter. That's what it was, there was a misinformed imposter in the leaf village who thought that the third was still alive and was trying to pose as him.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and pointed it at the man in front of him, "Who are you and what have you done to Tsunade?" Naruto growled out. "And who the hell is Naruko and why do people keep calling me that?" He asked. Naruto was going to get answers out of this imposter.

But before the man could even respond, two anbu came up behind Naruto and attempted to restrain him. Naruto caught the first anbu's punch and countered by kicking him in the chest. The anbu was sent flying through a window behind the hokage and fell to the ground. Naruto ducked under the punch of the second anbu and made to punch his stomach but the anbu caught his wrist and flipped over Naruto.

Naruto twisted around and swept the anbu's feet. As he was falling Naruto punched his chest, sending the guard through the floor of the room. Naruto felt a blow to his back and he was sent flying to the hokage's desk. He caught the edge of the desk, flipped around, and made to kick the imposter hokage in the head. The same anbu that Naruto thought would be a corpse on the street by now grabbed his leg and threw him into another anbu, who caught him and held him by his arms.

"What are your orders Lord Hokage?" Asked the anbu that was restraining Naruto. The imposter hokage got out of his chair and looked Naruto over.

"Keep him restrained," He said after a few moments. "I want to ask him a few questions. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Listen if your going to try to invade the leaf at least make a reasonable disguise. The third died almost four years ago." The imposter merely frowned.

"What village are you from?"

"The leaf, if you couldn't see that from my headband, are you sure you know anything about this village you faker?" This once again drew no reaction from the imposter.

"Shinobi registration number?" He said earning a glare from Naruto.

"You were there when it was made! Or at least the real third was."

"Shinobi registration number. This should be easy for you to recall if you are really who you say you are."

"Zero, one, two, six, zero, seven." Naruto growled out. The imposter's frown got larger after that answer.

"I think it is you who has been misinformed. All of the information you have given points to a person named Naruko Uzumaki, but she is a girl and you are a boy. Even if you got the genders right she has something no jutsu would ever be able to co-" But he stopped himself when Naruto ripped his arms free from the anbu's grip, lifted up his shirt and started pumping chakra through his body.

"Try saying that I'm the fake now." Naruto said angrily as the Nine tailed fox's seal appeared on his stomach. The imposter's eyes widened as he studied the seal. After what seemed like hours, the imposter waved his hands and the anbu disappeared.

The imposter then walked over to the extensive bookshelf over to the side of the office and pulled out a very thick and dark green book.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked

"Helping you." The imposter said. He sat down at the hokage's desk and began to read from the book, occasionally skipping what seemed like over fifty pages at a time. Naruto had tried to read the book upside down to get a sense of what this man was doing, but found that he understood almost none of the words in the book.

After fifteen minutes of solid silence the imposter finally slammed the book shut.

"Naruto, I want you to tell me everything you can remember about your ninja career. From beginning to end."

"Why should I?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you want answers?" The man in front of him replied. Naruto growled at the man in front of him, but had to agree with him. Reluctantly, Naruto started to tell him everything that had happened to him after he graduated. The wave mission, the chunin exams, the third's death which Naruto had divulged great detail as to how it happened, just to say he knew that he was supposed to be dead.

"-And today I was supposed to be helping a few other chunin and Tsunade repair the south of the leaf." Naruto finished. "Now will you tell me what this was supposed to accomplish?" The imposter said nothing for a long time, before finally asking a question.

"Tell me Naruto, do you believe in different universes?" The sudden and odd question surprised Naruto.

"I don't see what that has to do with-" But the imposter raised his hand to silence him. It was such a third hokage-like gesture that Naruto obeyed. The imposter got up from his chair and started to pace around the room.

"I believe that through some supernatural phenomenon you have traveled through dimensions, from yours to ours. Your story matches up with ours up until the end of the chunin exams where in your world I die, but in this world I won that fight. That is probably the divergence point between our worlds." Naruto thought about it, and realized that the man's theory made a lot of sense.

"That would explain a lot." Naruto said after a moment of silence.

"Why, have you seen other strange things here?"

"Besides the repaired leaf, Hinata Hyuga." Naruto responded

"What was wrong with her?" Hiruzen asked.

"Her personality, it was... it was almost the complete opposite of what she was in my world." Naruto said quietly. A sudden feeling of despair came over him, why did this have to happen to him! Why couldn't he just live a peaceful life!

As if he was sensing Naruto's depression, Hiruzen put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll find you a way home. They don't call me 'the professor' for nothing do they?" Naruto smiled at the man, before another problem arose in his eyes.

"Hey, old man, while I'm here I don't want you to say anything about my situation. It will attract attention and I doubt any of it will be good for me." Hiruzen nodded. They stayed silent for a moment before Hiruzen broke into a smile and his eyes seemed to brighten up. "What are you thinking?" Naruto asked nervously.

Hiruzen picked up his pipe off of his desk and put it in his mouth. "I have just devised a plan that, while concealing your identity, will make both your and your alternate selves lives much better." Before Naruto could ask what his plan was, the door to the office was thrown open and a women stepped in.

She had long gray hair that gracefully flowed behind her. But the one feature that drew Naruto's attention the most was her eyes. One was a deep black while the other contained none other than the sharingan. Naruto's eyes widened in terror as he realized who this was.

"Ah Kakashi, how was the mission?" Asked Hiruzen, confirming Naruto's fears.

"Very well Lord hokage." But her eyes fell on Naruto as she finished her sentence. Suddenly she was right in front of him, her unmasked face extremely close to his. Naruto let out a yell of surprise and fell backwards, onto the ground. "And may I ask who this is?" Kakashi said, suppressing a laugh.

"Sensei who are you messing with now?" Questioned an annoyed feminine voice. Sakura stepped into the room looking relatively unchanged, much to Naruto's relief. Then behind her Sasuke stepped in, looking exactly the same as he had last saw him. Naruto sighed in relief, at least Sakura and Sasuke were normal.

Then the person Naruto wanted to see the least walked into the office, himself. Naruko Uzumaki walked in and to Naruto's surprise looked almost exactly like his sexy jutsu. Well that jutsu was supposed to be him as a girl so it wasn't surprising, but a little unnerving.

She wore what looked like a variation of the outfit he was wearing now. The collar was gone and the sleeves had been shortened considerably. The long pants had been changed into a skirt with skin tight shorts under them.

Naruto noticed that the entire team was now staring at him and he noticed that he was still on the ground. Naruto leaped off of the ground and straightened out his clothes.

"Um... hi?" Naruto said with an awkward wave. If at all possible, Hiruzen's smile got bigger.

"Naruko," He said earning said teen's attention. "I'd like to introduce you to your brother."

* * *

><p>So for this story I'm just going to assume that Sasuke was brought back to the leaf after the fourth great shinobi war. I really don't have much to say other than that. So please tell me what you think. Good, bad? I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.<p> 


End file.
